Que deje de doler
by trekumy
Summary: La historia de dos corazones que sufren en soledad... A veces la persona menos esperada es quien puede lograr que aquello deje de doler. -Dedicado a pame chan 42- [Oneshot]
_**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie original, ni la imagen de portada me pertenecen, los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de Jin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

 _ **Nota:** Esta historia está dedicada a pame chan 42, quien me propuso este interesante (y difícil) desafío. Espero que sea de tu agrado._

* * *

 **Que deje de doler.**

–¡¿Saben que día es hoy?!– exclamó el rubio entrando a la base con un par de cajas de pockys en cada mano.

–¡Oh diablos! ¡¿Cuántos días de pocky hay al año?!– se preguntó bufando frustrada, aquel dulce, que nunca le pareció excesivamente sabroso, combinado con esa estupidez que la empresa inventó en pro de aumentar sus ventas, la tenían harta.

Sin embargo parecía ser la única que entendía que sus magros ingresos estaban siendo mal gastados en una tontería tan grande como la idiotez de quien en esos momentos repartía las cajas...

–¡Kido~~!~– canturreo el rubio con un pocky en la boca acercándose peligrosamente.

Peligrosamente para él, ya que apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella le hizo tragar el dulce entero, consiguiendo con eso que se retorciera tosiendo mientras se tomaba el cuello –Perfecto, eso te mantendrá callado por un rato.

Luego de un rato viendo como sus amigos jugaban, decidió retirarse, debía preparar la cena, la gente no vive de chocolate y galleta. No pasó ni un minuto dentro de la cocina cuando alguien más entró.

–Tengo hambre...

–Creí que estabas jugando con los demás– comentó sin voltear a verlo.

–Los pockys no llenan... Tengo hambre– repitió con aquel tono lastimero que solía usar para pedir comida.

–Acabo de comenzar con la cena... Tardará al menos media hora más, lo siento.

–¿Puedo quedarme?– preguntó él aún en la puerta, incluso Konoha sabía que la cocina era territorio de la líder y debía pedir permiso para pasearse por ella.

Rodó los ojos, aquello se le había hecho costumbre, era tan inocente como un gatito, pero de la misma forma que un gatito, aprendió muy rápido que si permanecía cerca mientras ella cocinaba le sería permitido comer algunos trozos de verduras o probar la comida para determinar si estaba suficientemente sazonada –Sí Konoha, puedes quedarte– accedió como siempre, el chico no solía ser una fuente de distracción, y tenía alguien con quien charlar, aunque no sabía si sus ocasionales preguntas que eran respondidas únicamente por monosílabos, podrían ser consideradas una charla.

Él se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó pacientemente.

–¡Oh rayos...! Nos quedamos sin sal...– exhaló frustrada luego de revisar la alacena.

–¡Yo voy!– se ofreció Konoha quien había realizado la asociación de ideas; " _No sal entonces no comida_ ", con sorprendente rapidez.

Aquella era otra ventaja de tenerlo allí, nadie era más rápido que Konoha para ir de compras, si de comida se trataba nada los alejaría de su objetivo... Así que en menos de tres minutos estaba de vuelta con la sal. Tal eficiencia le fue recompensada por supuesto con una porción extra...

* * *

–Lo siento Konoha, ahora no voy a cocinar...– le explicó esa madrugada cuando él entró a la cocina tras ella –El calor no me dejaba dormir, sólo me levanté por un vaso con agua– explicó sacando la jarra de la heladera.

Nunca pensó que instantes más tarde escucharía salir de aquel chico que creía conocer tan bien, esas increíbles palabras...

–No tengo hambre...

Derramó la mitad del agua y por poco tira el vaso al escuchar eso, volteó a verlo asustada –¡¿Quién eres?!

–En la tarde Momo dijo que debemos consultar nuestros problemas contigo... "Porque la líder siempre sabe qué hacer"– citó con exactitud las palabras de su amiga.

Había olvidado por completo el agua, secar el piso, cerrar la heladera y cualquier otra cosa que no fuera intentar comprender qué demonios sucedía con Konoha. No sólo declaraba que no tenía hambre, sino que había logrado armar una frase coherente de más de diez palabras.

–¿Problema...?– preguntó luego de tomarse un par de segundos en asimilar sus palabras –¿Qué problema...?

–Ene– murmuró bajando la mirada lastimeramente –Duele...– dijo finalmente poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando salir de aquel shock inicial, cerró la heladera y tomó un par de servilletas de papel para secar el piso mientras analizaba la situación –Ve a la sala, iré enseguida y charlaremos– Él asintió y se marchó.

Unos minutos más tarde se sentó a su lado en el sofá –Ahora sí... Explícame qué es lo que duele– le pidió viéndolo con atención.

Era la líder, como tal estaba al tanto de la extraña relación que Konoha y Ene tenían, ella parecía detestarlo pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de estar pendiente de él... Y él a pesar de los desprecios la seguía como un perrito faldero... Cualquier similitud con su relación con Kano era pura coincidencia.

–Duele verla...

–¿Verla?– preguntó sin terminar de entender.

–Cuando la miro siento que...– comenzó a decir quedándose en silencio, como si no encontrara aquella palabra en su limitado vocabulario –Estoy hiriéndola...

–¿Herirla? Konoha, dudo que tú seas capaz de herir a alguien– declaró con total seguridad, a pesar de lo poco que sabía de su pasado, sentía que lo conocía demasiado bien –¿Por qué no lo hablas con ella?– propuso, a lo que él la miró confundido –Cuéntale lo mismo que a mí... Si realmente hay algo que estés haciendo mal, ella te lo dirá.

Asintió lentamente, como si estuviera asimilando sus palabras –Hablar con Ene...– sonrió levemente –Ella me lo dirá– repitió monótonamente.

–Muy bien Konoha– dijo levantándose para luego darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro –, ahora ve a dormir, mañana busca la forma de hablar a solas con ella, ¿entendido?– él asintió –Buenas noches– se despidió sintiendo el peso del sueño en su cuerpo.

–Buenas noches líder...

* * *

Aquella fortuita charla nocturna fue la primera de muchas... Al parecer hablar con Ene no era la mejor de las opciones ya que la chica rehuía, o simplemente ignoraba las palabras de Konoha... Había pasado casi un mes desde que él comenzó a intentar aclarar las cosas, pero el resultado no dejaba de ser funesto.

–No deberías sentirte mal, lo has intentado de todas las formas posibles– intentó animarlo mientras veían un par de coches y a algunas personas pasar frente a ellos.

Esa noche en particular el calor dentro de la base era insoportable, así que decidieron tener su charla sentados en el escalón de la puerta de entrada. Odiaba la oscuridad y más en ese barrio tan peligroso, pero si estaba con Konoha no había nada que temer.

–¿Por qué Ene me odia?– preguntó él sentado a su lado con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella, llevaba varios días haciendo la misma pregunta.

–No te odia...– repitió la misma respuesta que siempre le daba –Nadie te odia... Por lo que me has contado... Ella parece dolida por algo... Incluso yo le he preguntado, pero no hay forma de que lo diga...

–¿Qué puedo hacer?– preguntó él lastimeramente.

–Esperar... Tarde o temprano ella te lo dejará saber, pero hasta entonces no podemos obligarla...– con el tiempo, hablar con Konoha se volvía más fácil, el chico aprendía todo muy rápido cuando se trataba de temas de su interés, la comida y Ene eran los primeros en su lista.

–Duele...– murmuró quedo –¿Puedes hacer que deje de doler...?

–No...– negó sin obtener respuesta, ni un movimiento por parte del albino, sin embargo se sintió mal por ser tan tajante, él buscaba apoyo, su apoyo... ¿Cómo negarle algo así a un buen amigo? –Pero tal vez esto sirva de algo...– susurró moviendo sus brazos con lentitud, como si ya no recordara bien como hacerlo y le regaló un abrazo.

Un abrazo un poco extraño considerando que Konoha nunca movió su cabeza del hombro de ella y al ser más pequeña le era complicado abrazarlo de forma protectora...

Un abrazo que nunca fue correspondido...

Luego de un rato comenzó a pensar que había hecho una estupidez, hasta separarse unos centímetros y observar el rostro de su amigo...

Ese rostro con una mezcla de asombro y confusión...

Ese rostro por el cual caían lágrimas que él no podía entender...

Ese rostro que por primer vez vio compungirse en algo parecido a una mueca de dolor...

Y finalmente fue testigo de ese llanto plagado de ese sentimiento tan ausente en él...

Tener a Konoha en brazos, aferrándose a ella con desesperación, llorando intensamente sin saber qué estaba adoliendo exactamente, fue una experiencia que jamás se iría de sus recuerdos...

Ese día supo que proteger los frágiles sentimientos de aquel chico tan fuerte, sería una de sus prioridades.

* * *

Ser la líder de una pandilla de locos, no era fácil... Pero que alguien a quien quería tanto como Kano no dejara de ponerla en ridículo, lo hacía todo aún peor.

Debería estar acostumbrada, y lo estaba... Pero aquel día fue el colmo... Que se tratara de un primero de abril, no significaba que él tuviera carta libre para pisotear su orgullo...

Terminó de preparar el almuerzo con un humor de perros, había contado unas ocho bromas en lo que iba de la mañana, y sabía que vendrían más si ese último golpe no lo había dormido hasta el día siguiente al menos... Pero ella nunca lo golpeaba lo " _suficientemente_ " fuerte, así que al servir los platos él era el primero en la mesa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Desconfió, pero aún así se sentó a su lado como siempre, y aún así bebió de aquel vaso que ella misma puso en la mesa pero había descuidado por unos minutos mientras terminaba de acomodar todo...

La pimienta en su agua fue la gota que colmó el vaso... Pero cuando ante su movimiento brusco al escupir aquella asquerosidad la silla cedió haciéndola caer hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza con fuerza contra el piso... Perdió cualquier tipo de esperanza en el maldito mundo.

–¡¿Estás bien?!– abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a Kano a escasos centímetros, arrodillado frente a ella, en sus ojos había franca preocupación, franco arrepentimiento, tardó unos segundos en comprender que aquel golpe en su cabeza consiguió desmayarla por unos instantes.

Se sentó con dificultad ignorando las preguntas de todos... Estaban preocupados, lo sabía... Pero en esos momentos su visión del mundo era tan oscura que poco le importó. Se levantó tambaleándose sin permitir que Seto o cualquier otra persona la ayudara y se largó de la base sin decir palabra.

Luego de caminar por alrededor de media hora y que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas aunque no de doler... Se detuvo en un parque, la caminata solía despejarla, pero esta vez no lograba más que molestarse más y más al darle vueltas al asunto... ¿Cómo iba a regresar nuevamente? ¿Siendo el hazme reír de un grupo que lideraba?

Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas uno de los árboles de aquel parque, sus nudillos se lastimaron y le dolió demasiado, pero no tanto como la humillación de ese día. Lanzó un nuevo golpe, con dolor o sin él liberaría sus frustraciones... Pero esta vez su mano golpeó algo suave, algo que no le hizo daño.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?!– le gritó molesta intentando apartar su puño del estómago de esa persona que apareció de la nada.

–Sangre...– murmuró el albino tomando su mano y acercándola a su propio rostro para poder verla con detenimiento –¿Duele?

–No– espetó intentando liberarse hasta que él finalmente la dejó ir –No estoy de humor Konoha, así que mejor vete antes que comience a golpearte a ti– le advirtió con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

–¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?– preguntó él con franca curiosidad.

–¡No voy a golpearte, estúpido! ¡Quítate!– intentó empujarlo, pero él no se movió un milímetro –¡Konoha ya vete!

–No quiero– negó.

–¡Entonces me voy yo! ¡No me si...!– no terminó de decirlo cuando el enorme cuerpo de Konoha la cubrió por completo.

Estaba abrazándola, era el abrazo torpe de quien nunca experimentó algo así, sin embargo tenía la fuerza justa para no dejarla escapar, al mismo tiempo que la suavidad necesaria para no lastimarla...

–¡Déjame!– ordenó –¡Konoha! Déjame ir...– ahora fue un pedido, pero él continuó ignorándola –Por favor...– suplicó finalmente, sintiendo como la mano del chico comenzaba a acariciar su espalda.

Aquella caricia era lo que necesitaba para dejar a un lado su orgullo, y descargar su frustración estallando en llanto.

–No quiero que Kido sienta dolor– dijo él con suavidad sin dejar de abrazarla o acariciarle la espalda –. ¿Qué debo hacer para que deje de doler?– preguntó con suavidad.

–Quédate así un rato más...– respondió a mitad del llanto, ahora era ella quien se aferraba a él.

Al regresar a la base Kano se disculpó, y todo volvió a la normalidad, pero ese sentimiento de seguridad en brazos de Konoha... Jamás lo olvidaría.

* * *

#####

* * *

La pesadilla había terminado un año atrás...

Esa tarde se encontraba sentado en la sala de aquella base que sabía, había compartido en su momento con casi todos los presentes.

Habían perdido sus serpientes, y con esa pérdida, él recuperó su apariencia y viejos recuerdos, volviendo así, a ser Haruka... Sin embargo aquello no sólo le quitó su fuerza y velocidad, también se llevó sus recuerdos del tiempo en que supo ser Konoha.

Le habían contado un poco sobre su otro yo, sobre todo Takane, quien le dejó muy claro, cuanto sufrió el ser ignorada por él... Odiaba haber sido tan desalmado con ella, ¿cómo pudo olvidarla? ¿Cómo no recordar a su compañera de clases a quien tanto quería? Sabía que ella nunca lo perdonaría, no la culpaba, él tampoco lo haría.

Miró aquel teléfono en manos de Shintaro, aún después de un año le resultaba muy raro verla como un avatar dentro de un aparato electrónico, y que insistiera en ser llamada Ene sólo hacía todo más extraño... Él quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas como en el pasado, y abrazar un celular, por mucho empeño que pusiera, no era lo mismo.

Observó al resto de sus amigos, todos sentados en los sofás y el suelo, mientras comía los deliciosos bocadillos que estaban a su alcance... Aunque no recordara sus vivencias con ellos, los sentimientos continuaban intactos.

La pequeña Hiyori estaba a su lado, era una chica muy simpática y agradable, que no dejaba de sonreírle y ofrecerle comida. El chico que la acompañaba parecía muy molesto, siempre que lo veía mostraba aquella expresión, no entendía el porqué, pero aunque no recordara nada más de él le tenía mucho cariño.

En el sofá de enfrente estaban Shuuya y Ayano tomados de las manos, ellos eran el alma de la fiesta, el rubio con su buen humor permanente, y su querida amiga esforzándose por sacar temas de conversación que no dejaran a nadie fuera de la charla.

Kousuke y Mary estaban sentados a un lado de ellos, ella sobre las piernas del chico, desde que los conoció supo que eran grandes personas, tan dulces y amables ambos... Y de lejos se notaban cuanto se amaban, aunque sus muestras de afecto públicas se limitaran a abrazos, hacían la pareja perfecta.

Momo y Shintaro estaban sentados en el piso, la hermana menor de su amigo era una chica llena de energía, se le hacía tan agradable y simpática, era sin dudas la alegría del grupo. Por otro lado su mejor amigo continuaba siendo el chico serio y un poco amargo que recordaba, aunque mientras charlaba y discutía con Takane dejaba escapar alguna que otra sonrisa de la cual no era consciente.

–¡Mira lo que logré rescatar!– le dijo Hiyori enseñándole una masa dulce que tenía más chocolate que las demás –Toma– se la ofreció con esa dulce sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba.

–¡Creí que me la habías pedido para comerla tú!– exclamó Hibiya siendo completamente ignorado por su amiga.

–¡Muchas gracias!– respondió él aceptándola, jamás rechazaba la comida.

–¿Cuántas van?– escuchó una fuerte voz detrás de él, giró lentamente para toparse con la persona que había ido de un lado al otro durante toda la tarde, sirviendo comida y poniendo un poco de orden: Tsubomi.

–¿Cuántas?– preguntó confundido –¿Te refieres a las masitas que he comido?– ella asintió –Perdí la cuenta, pero no fueron más de treinta o cuarenta...– no terminó de decir eso cuando tan preciado postre le fue arrebatado de sus manos.

–Entonces no comerás más– decidió ella con ese tono de voz tan serio que solía usar...

Muy distinto al de aquella chica tímida con una presencia tan débil, que nunca vio entrar a su estación durante el festival escolar de casi cuatro años atrás.

–Pero tengo hambre...– murmuró con tristeza.

–Está bien, prepararemos una ensalada– aquella sentencia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

–¡Jajaja!– se escucharon las risotadas de Shuuya –Parece que nuestra querida Kido aún conserva las malas costumbres de cuando era la líder– comentó burlonamente –. ¡Es una suerte que la original haya regresado, ¿imaginan seguir bajo su yugo?!

–¡No seas así Shuuya!– Ayano fue la primera en regañarlo –Tsubomi hizo un gran trabajo como líder mientras no estuve.

Momo, Kousuke y Mary se hicieron eco de ella, y comenzaron a soltar alabanzas hacia " _La suplente de la líder_ ", título con el que ahora se referían a ella. Siempre se le hizo curioso que ninguno de ellos pareciera darse cuenta de cuan duras eran esas palabras para alguien como Tsubomi...

Alguien de quien él no sabía nada, pero sentía que por algún motivo conocía mejor que los demás.

Estaba pensando en aquello cuando la escuchó susurrarle un; " _Ven a la cocina_ ", antes de que ella literalmente huyera de aquellos dolorosos comentarios. La siguió sin saber bien qué necesitaba, pero de alguna forma se le hacía muy familiar ir tras ella...

–¿Puedo pasar?– preguntó una vez dentro de la cocina, no supo bien por qué pidió permiso, fue algo así como un reflejo.

–Claro– asintió ella seleccionando las verduras del canasto –. Te llamé porque tendrás que ayudarme a preparar la ensalada si quieres comer pronto.

–Pero la ensalada no llena...– murmuró lastimeramente, tal vez así lograra regresar a la sala y comer alguno de los sustanciosos y sabrosos postres que allí abundaban.

–Entonces prepararemos el doble de ensalada– continuó hablándole con la misma determinación de siempre, sin dejar lugar a quejas –. Sufres de una enfermedad cardíaca, sabes perfectamente que no debes comer esa clase de cosas.

–Sólo es un día...– se defendió débilmente mientras tomaba una cuchilla y le eran puestas en frente un montón de verduras.

–No es sólo un día y lo sabes, si te conozco, y lo hago aunque no lo recuerdes, apuesto a que en esta semana has comido más grasas y dulces que yo en todo el mes.

–Tal vez tengas algo de razón...– murmuró sonriendo apenado, mientras la observaba de reojo y copiaba la forma en que ella pelaba sus verduras.

–Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido?– le preguntó suavizando un poco su tono de voz.

–Genial...– asintió, concentrado en su tarea –Mis estudios van bastante bien, por fortuna pude retomarlos, y mis padres están muy felices con mi regreso– sonrió –. Aunque me hubiera gustado conservar aquel cuerpo fuerte del que tanto me han hablado...

–Recuperaste tu vida, tu identidad... Ningún cuerpo sobre-humano vale más que saber quién eres...

Detuvo su labor para verla con atención, había detectado de inmediato el doble significado en aquellas palabras, Tsubomi no sólo hablaba de él... –¿Tú no lo sabes?– preguntó ganándose una exagerada reacción de ella que en esos momentos lo miraba sorprendida –He olvidado muchas cosas, pero sé quien eres, todos lo sabemos... Tú también deberías.

–¿Ah sí?– preguntó viéndolo desafiante mientras dejaba el cuchillo en la mesada y se cruzaba de brazos –¿Quién soy?– le preguntó, pero continuó antes de que él fuera capaz de responderle –Si ya no soy la líder, y ya no soy la persona con el poder de ocultar su presencia y la de otros... ¿Qué soy?– sus palabras y mirada eran duras, tan duras como esa barrera protectora que con el tiempo había creado a su alrededor.

–Eres el cable a tierra de la pandilla...– respondió lo segundo que se le vino a la mente, lo primero había sido que era la mejor cocinera, pero tal vez en esos momentos, aquello le habría resultado ofensivo.

–¡¿Qué pandilla?!– exclamó dejando entrever en su mirada parte de esa desesperación que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar –¡No volvimos a reunirnos en un año! ¡Todos se fueron de la base! ¡Hasta mis hermanos! ¡Y aún siguen molestos porque fui la única que se quedó aquí!

–Tranquila...– murmuró en un torpe intento por calmarla –Hoy nos reunimos nuevamente, aunque nos hayamos alejado por distintos motivos, la pandilla continúa en pie...

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de exhalar y volver a ocuparse de las verduras –Olvida lo que dije... No debería quejarme, todos han crecido y continuado con sus vidas, es lo correcto... Soy la única que quiere volver al pasado, soy yo quien está mal...

–Lo siento...– murmuró apenado –No recuerdo esos tiempos, lo que viví como Konoha para mí es como si nunca hubiera existido... Así que no soy el más indicado para ayudarte.

–Dije que lo olvidaras...– murmuró –Y... ¿Cómo llevas el asunto de Ene?– cambió el tema.

–Pues... Extraño mucho a Takane– confesó bajando la mirada mientras retomaba también su trabajo, ella fue sincera, y si él no pudo hacer que se sintiera mejor, al menos podría pagarle con la misma moneda –Es doloroso verla de esa forma, he intentado acercarme, intentar que las cosas sean como antes, pero...– la miró en un intento por ser comprendido, no era un tema del que hablara normalmente –Es ella, pero no lo es... Está aquí, pero no lo está... Y por más que me esfuerce, no logro llegar a ella, no sé hacerlo...

–La tecnología avanzado muy rápido, poco a poco encontrarán la forma...– aseguró en un intento por animarlo.

Él negó –En una semana se cumplen tres años desde que ella comenzó a vivir con Shintaro... Él planea confesarle sus sentimientos ese día...

–¡¿Cómo?!– la escuchó gritar –¡¿Kisaragi, confesar?! ¡¿Sentimientos?!

Rió ante aquella exagerada reacción –Ellos han vivido demasiadas cosas juntos, Shintaro no quiere dejar pasar más tiempo, él ha hablado mucho conmigo, tuve que jurarle que ya no sentía nada más que amistad por Takane, para que él se decidiera a hacerlo...

–Kono... Kokonose... No creí que fueras un mentiroso– señaló ella viéndolo con reproche.

–Odio mentir, pero realmente no puedo llevar una relación con ella de esa forma, Shintaro sí tiene lo que hace falta, además...– inhaló mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas –Takane no me ama... Tal vez lo hizo alguna vez, pero mi tiempo como Konoha la lastimó demasiado, ya no puede verme de esa forma... Lo arruiné todo y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto...

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro –Las circunstancias jugaron en tu contra– declaró Tsubomi mientras le daba un par de suaves golpecitos –. Sé mejor que nadie cuanto te esforzaste por comprender qué le sucedía... Pasaste semanas enteras preguntándole qué le pasaba, intentando comprender por qué se veía tan molesta contigo, pero ella nunca respondió, ni una mísera pista... Créeme, hiciste todo lo que hubo a tu alcance... Incluso como Konoha, nunca dejaste de estar pendiente de ella.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, muchas veces escuchó que nada de eso fue su culpa, pero saber que en esa época, aún sin sus recuerdos, se esforzó por acercarse a Takane, le tranquilizaba demasiado... Aquel Konoha no era tan distinto a él...

–Ya entendí– comentó Tsubomi regalándole una tierna sonrisa, una que no recordaba haberle visto, pero le generaba un sentimiento de añoranza muy grande –, voy a darme prisa con tu comida, y puedes dejarme esas cebollas a mí, no quiero que comiences a llorar.

Rió secándose los ojos y la dejó hacer su trabajo, de todas formas él era tan lento que no ayudaba demasiado. Se sentó en una de las sillas y permaneció en silencio observando como ella se movía por la cocina de esa forma tan hábil y eficiente que la caracterizaba...

Aquella charla le había sacado un peso muy grande de encima, sentía que ahora debía hacer algo por ella...

No sólo se lo debía... Realmente quería hacerlo...

* * *

La reunión se extendió demasiado así que todos decidieron quedarse a dormir en la base. Ambas habitaciones eran un caos, llenas a reventar, sin embargo poco importaba si podían pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos.

Cuando todos en la habitación de los chicos se durmieron, él salió silenciosamente y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, dibujando en esa libreta de la que jamás se separaba algunas escenas de esa tarde.

–Kono... Digo, Kokonose...– escuchó esa familiar voz detrás de él, no le sorprendió en absoluto, desde que salió de aquella habitación, sabía perfectamente que aquel encuentro se daría tarde o temprano.

–Tsubomi...– susurró mientras le sonreía –Te esperaba– dijo cerrando su libreta.

–¿Me esperabas? ¿Cómo sabías qué...?

–No lo sé– negó –. Simplemente tenía la seguridad de que vendrías, y no quería dejarte sola.

–Antes... Hacíamos esto, ¿sabes?– comentó ella sentándose a su lado –Charlábamos durante horas por las noches...

–¿De verdad? Creí que esa versión de mí casi no hablaba...– comentó sorprendido.

–De alguna forma no necesitabas demasiadas palabras para participar de una amena charla...– confesó, pero su expresión añorante pronto cambió a su usual mirada fría –Mira, agradezco la compañía, pero prefiero que descanses, sólo vine por un vaso de leche, me iré a dormir en un momento.

–Cuando era Konoha, ¿también me mentías...?– preguntó con suavidad, logrando que ella lo viera con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa en su rostro.

–No...– respondió luego de varios segundos bajando la mirada –Eras la única persona con la que podía ser realmente sincera...

–Aunque los recuerdos no estén... Sigo siendo el mismo... Y sintiendo el mismo cariño por ti, así que...– le sonrió –Me haría muy feliz escucharte...

–¿Escucharme decir qué?

–Eso que te está haciendo tanto daño... Te ves como si en cualquier momento fueras a romper en llanto...– respondió con total sinceridad –El problema son Shuuya y Ayano, ¿verdad?

Ella exhaló y permaneció unos minutos en silencio viendo al frente, pensando en aquello... Él esperó pacientemente su respuesta, la cual finalmente llegó.

–No... El problema siempre he sido yo...– confesó volviendo a verlo –Hace un año, el día en que Ayano regresó con nosotros... Ese fue el más feliz de mi vida... Amo a mi hermana, la necesitaba y aún lo hago, nada va a cambiar eso... Sin embargo...

Asintió alentándola a continuar, probablemente era la primer vez que hablaba de aquello con alguien, eso que durante todo un año la martirizó... No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, de lo sola que ella estaba en realidad.

–No sólo retomó su puesto como líder, lo cual era natural, ella fue la fundadora de nuestra pandilla... También se quedó con el cariño de Shuuya...– continuó mientras su expresión poco a poco reflejaba tristeza y desesperación –Ver como él comenzaba a pasar el día detrás de ella... A hablarle de la misma forma en la que lo hacía conmigo, me hizo comprender que esos años no habían sido reales... Sin darme cuenta había tomado el lugar de Ayano... Kano me seguía sólo por eso... ¡Te juro que llegué a creer que él realmente sentía algo por mi! Y yo...– bajó su cabeza derrotada.

–Aún sientes algo por él...– completó la frase por ella.

–Fue una estúpida ilusión... Pero aún después de tanto tiempo el sentimiento continúa... Cuando mis hermanos regresaron a nuestra antigua casa siguiendo a Ayano yo simplemente... No pude hacerlo... Opté por excusarme en que me gustaba ser independiente, que aprovecharía la oportunidad para vivir sola y mantenerme por mí misma... ¡¿De dónde iba a sacar el valor para admitir que no soportaría verlos cada día juntos, tomándose de las manos o besándose?!– exclamó sin ser capaz de seguir conteniendo el llanto.

–Tsubomi...– murmuró acercándose un poco más mientras la envolvía con sus brazos, pero ella lo empujó con fuerzas suficientes para mandarlo a la otra punta del sofá.

–¡Tú también te fuiste!– le reclamó sin dejar de llorar –¡Todo era más fácil cuando podía hablar contigo! ¡Aún sin recuerdos, eras una de las pocas personas capaces de comprenderme! ¡El único con quien sentía que podía ser sincera!– exclamó bajando poco a poco su tono de voz, mientras su llanto se intensificaba –Me alegré tanto por ti cuando recuperaste tu antigua vida, pero eso también me quitó a mi querido amigo y confidente... Cuando me di cuenta todos habían escogido un camino... Todos se habían ido lejos... Dolió... Aún duele...

Se incorporó lentamente, asimilando aquellas tristes palabras, sintiendo en carne propia aquel dolor... Volvió a acercarse, siendo rechazado nuevamente, pero aquello no le haría retroceder...

Quería abrazarla, quería consolarla, quería pasar esa noche a su lado, y si era posible... Cada uno de los días que le quedaban de vida...

Tal vez fuera que ambos sufrían lo mismo...

O que ambos lo hacían en silencio...

O quizás el hecho de que los dos necesitaban una salida de aquella desesperante soledad...

Pero fuera por el motivo que fuera, estaba seguro de que su lugar en el mundo, no podía ser otro que al lado de ella...

Finalmente Tsubomi cedió al abrazo, permitiéndole acariciar su cabello, y susurrarle un sentido " _Lo siento_ ", mientras ella lloraba ocultando su rostro en su hombro.

–No volverás a estar sola...– le aseguró luego de varios minutos –Ninguno de los dos lo estaremos...

Lo miró con sorpresa, en sus ojos podía ver claramente su lucha interna –¿Qué... Significa eso...?– le preguntó temiendo a ilusionarse en vano.

–Que vendré a visitarte cada día aunque me des solo ensalada...– respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

–Tonto...– murmuró dándole un golpecito muy suave en el pecho –Te extrañé...– confesó secándose el rostro.

–No volveré a olvidar cuanto te quiero... Lo prometo...– susurró para luego sellar su promesa con un beso en la frente.

Se sintió tan bien volver a abrazarla y que ella se aferrara con fuerza a él... En esos momentos no sabía como etiquetar su relación... Amistad, amor, intenso cariño, fraternidad, o simplemente compañía...

Lo único que ambos sabían a ciencia cierta, era que en ese solitario mundo, había alguien allí para ellos... Alguien con el poder único de hacer que las cosas malas y tristes dejaran de doler...

 **FIN.**

 _Uff... costó pero salió._

 _Pamechan42, espero que te haya gustado aunque fuera un poquito, esto me dejó con ganas de imaginar una relación entre esos dos más madura... Una en la que los sentimientos se hubieran asentado y definido. Pero por el momento esto es lo que tengo._

 _Muchas gracias por hacerme ampliar mi horizonte y pensar en ellos de esta forma :D._

 _Y gracias a todos por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

 _Hasta al próxima._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
